The Curse of the Pendragon Caps Locks
by eatingchocolate25
Summary: Companion fic to Camelot Chatrooms (you kind of do need to read that to understand). Ever wondered why the Pendragons are always using Caps Lock? Even when they don't really need to. Well this explains why.


**Hello. This is a companion fic to CamChat and you will understand later what we are talking about. Enjoy…**

_**Clarkygirl-She enjoys writing these doesn't she?**_

* * *

**The Curse of the Pendragon Caps Locks**

"Gwaine, I have a present for you." Merlin said between ragged breaths as he ran to catch up with his close friend.

"Well you know me Merlin. I do love a present, especially if it's ale or apples." He replied.

"Great. It'll also really help you in the prank wars."

"Well, if it can help me become the best prankster in this noble city of Camelot, then I'm in."

"Basically, I've invented an app for your IBox, you know the one I gave you at Yuletide. It's basically a method for controlling Arthur's Caps Lock button when he's logged into Camelot Chatrooms."

"The Princess' Caps Locks. Now that would be interesting. Maybe you could upgrade it so that I'm able to control his whole keyboard, meaning I could write whatever I want, pretending to be him. Oh the Power! The Power! You cannot comprehend how much I need one of those." The Irishman mused.

"Well, pass me your IBox and I'll upload it." Gwaine handed his friend the small metal box and Merlin began to furiously tap the screen.

"Here you go. I'm going to start upgrading the app and play around with my version of it." The warlock smirked.

"You have one of your own?"

"Well, yes…for Morgana. She's certainly fun to play around with." He replied.

* * *

Three hours later found Merlin sitting on the bed in his small box room. His elfish face was illuminated by the artificial light coming from his IBox. He was playing around with the offending item, mainly on his app that controlled Morgana's Caps Lock.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked from the doorway. Her brow furrowed.

"Oh, I didn't see you there. Come and sit down." He replied, surprised.

Gwen daintily sat down next to her friend.

"So what mischief are you up to?" She asked.

"Playing with Morgana's caps locks button." He smirked.

"Wait, what?"

"I said: playing with Morgana's caps locks button. Call it, revenge." He explained an impish grin on his face.

"And why is that?" She wondered.

"I like to think of it as revenge. She deserves it after all. I have a present for you." He said.

"Oh Merlin, you didn't have to get me anything." She sighed.

"Well, I'll give it to you anyway. It's an app for your IBox and it does almost exactly what the app I'm using now does. The only difference is that it is for Morgause, not Morgana."

"Um, thanks." She timidly replied.

After a few instalments on her IBox by Merlin, she left him to his enjoyment.

* * *

"Gaius, I have something for you." Merlin fumbled.

"Is this another one of your reckless schemes?" Gaius exasperated.

"No. It's not reckless as such..."

"Go on then." He said with one eyebrow raised, looking to all the world like a '_hurry up and stop wasting my time.'_

"Well basically, I uploaded a new app onto your IBox. The idea is that it can control Uther's caps locks button."

"Uther? But he's dead."

"I know. I killed him." He sighed.

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"Who else will I give it to? Arthur will put me in the stocks. Morgana will put a snake up my neck. Gwen already has one of her own. Same for Gwaine. Percy will crush me with his big arms. Elyan will hit me with a sword he made. Lancelot's dead. Mordred's a brat. Kilgharrah's annoying me about talk of me and Arthur marrying and having lots of children somehow. AND Leon's too boring." Merlin paused for breath, wasting no time Gaius interceded.

"Kilgharrah's talking about you and Arthur marrying and having lots of children. Impossible, you are both men. The two of you can't have children."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. But that's not the point. The point is that you, being Uther's best friend once, are the best person to have this app."

"Well, thank you Merlin."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Meanwhile at Gwen's hut…

"I'm certainly going to have fun playing with this app." She said to herself while walking into her home.

Her eye caught sight of a vase of beautiful purple violets. She placed her IBox gently on the wooden table and went to admire the beautiful vase.

Her IBox and the app lay forgotten on the table.

* * *

_Epilogue _

Gwaine was far too busy with his more elaborate schemes in the Prank War. Percival had no chance of winning, competing against the self-proclaimed 'invincible' Gwaine.

The app was almost forgotten. He did remember from time to time that it existed but never used it fully.

Merlin constantly played with his app. Morgana was the best person to aggravate. He kept that in mind and as a result he ended up not bothering to do his chores. Instead, he was either using his magic to upgrade everything, IMing or playing on the app.

Finally, Gaius' IBox was stolen by Nemesis, goddess of revenge. She gave the IBox to her dead daughter Nimueh. Nimueh had plenty of fun controlling the app for Uther.

_I have the IBox and I love Words With Friends.- _Billy Bush.

**Did you enjoy it. It's very mad. Do tell us what you think, it is much appreciated.**

**Clarkygirl-Oh dear…oh dear oh dear…oh dear oh dear oh dear…I pity Camelot…**


End file.
